359 Days
by Miladys
Summary: //Allen Month// Kami sama-sama bernafas. Tapi aku tau, kami berbeda. AU, poker pair, warewolf!Tyki. Rated T for a very very good reason. Please be easy on this pair. R&R please!
1. Spring

**T-E-L-A-T! Aku telat post story ini! Bukan telat.. lebih tepatnya aku gak tau! rawl**

**First, for the pair. Aku pake poker pair. Apa itu poker pair? No? Gak pernah denger? Ini TykixAllen. Apa? Pair ini crack? GAK. PAIR INI ADALAH PAIR UMUM DI FANDOM LUAR. Kenapa aku pake pair ini? Cz peran mereka cocok banget. Dan buat aku, Tyki notabene so damn sexy, jadi aku kasi peran ini ke dia.. *pervert grin***

**Summary: //Allen Month// Kami sama-sama bernafas. Tapi aku tau, kami berbeda. AU, poker pair, warewolf!Tyki. Please be easy on this pair. R&R please!**

**Tema: Twilight**

**Warning: No SHOTACON! Di sini aku pake Allen umur 18 tahun (Allen yang sekarang) sama Tyki yang kira-kira 24 tahun, rambut Tyki masih pendek dan dia lebih cakep pendek! Psst.. aku gak suka shotacon.. - -" oh ya, rated T for a very good reason.**

**Disc: I own nothing.. sigh**

* * *

_**1 Januari**_

Ahh dingin..

Tapi lebih enak di sini, kalau aku kembali ke sana aku juga gak bisa ngapa-ngapain. Aku males ikut pesta tahun baru..

Seorang cowo berambut putih bersandar di sebuah pohon. Bulan bercahaya penuh di atas sana, bulan ini juga jadi alasan si cowo untuk duduk. Di depan nya, sebuah danau luas memantulkan cahaya malam. Air di danau begitu tenang, hitam legam dan tak bergerak.

Allen Walker menutup matanya sejenak. Jarang ada waktu santai kaya gini mengingat dia anak sekolah super sibuk. Asrama sekolahnya hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya sekarang. Namun duduk di sini lebih enak. Di kelilingi pohon, angin malam, danau yang cantik, dan bulan di atas langit. Bersantai juga gak bikin dosa..

Hmm.. tenangnya..

...

...

Srakk..

...

Srkkk..

Allen mendengar suara aneh dari belakangnya. Seperti suara berlari. Apapun itu, dia berlari ke arah sini. Allen yakin.

Srakk.. Sraakk...

Allen langsung bersembunyi di balik pohon yang di senderi nya. Entah kenapa, tapi Allen refleks bersembunyi.

"Arghh..", yang pertama kali Allen dengar adalah suara erangan manusia. Siapa? Ada apa? Apa orang yang berlari itu terluka?? Namun setelah Allen mengintip dari balik pohon, di menarik kembali kata-katanya..

Dia.. bukan orang.. Seekor.. serigala? Dia berdiri.. Serigala itu berdiri dengan dua kaki! Matanya emas menyala. Dia memakai kemeja putih dan celana. Serigala itu kelihatan kesakitan, dia kelihatan ingin menahan sesuatu, tapi kenapa erangannya manusia??

"Aghh.. akh.."

"Arghh!!"

Karena dia memang manusia..

Perlahan bulu yang ada di tubuhnya menghilang dan di gantikan dengan kulit tan yang lembut. Tubuh serigalanya berubah menjadi tubuh pria yang tegap, terbentuk, dan.. oh Allen tak tau bagaimana menjelaskannya.. Lalu wajahnya, wajahnya berubah menjadi wajah pria tampan dengan rambut hitam natural curly.. Walaupun sebagian besar tubuhnya sudah menjadi manusia, dia masih punya telinga dan ekor serigala, matanya juga masih emas terang. Pria ini.. bagaimana Allen menjelaskannya?

"Beautiful.."

Kata-kata itu tak sengaja terbisik dari mulutnya. Salah, seharusnya dia gak ngomong apapun kalau mau sembunyi dari serigala ini.. bukan.. manusia ini.. gak.. warewolf ini? Iya.. mungkin itu sebutan yang lebih cocok.. Tapi Allen tak sadar, saat dia berpikir mau sebut apa pria tersebut, sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Fu fu.. Gak baik ngintip-ngintip, shounen.."

"Ap-..?", mata Allen melebar, jantungnya berdegup kencang, dia tak sanggup bernapas. Pria yang satu detik lalu ada di depannya, sekarang sudah memeluknya tanpa suara. Tangan itu memeluknya erat-erat, dia bisa merasakan rasa hangat dari punggungnya, harum parfum mahal tercium dari pria itu. Auranya benar-benar mengintimidasi. Suaranya husky seperti bangsawan aristocat. Daripada takut, Allen malah kagum dengan pria yang ada di belakangnya sekarang..

"Apa yang udah kamu liad, shounen..?", suara husky itu berbisik di telinga Allen.

"... kamu.. berubah.. kamu.. warewo-.."

"Warewolf.. pinter..", jatung Allen makin berdegup kencang, setiap kata yang di ucapkan pria ini membuat Allen makin tenggelam..

"Gimana kamu.. bisa ada disini? Kam-..", lagi-lagi kalimat Allen di potong.

"Aku cuma kebetulan lewat. Malem ini bulan purnama, kamu tau kan apa artinya itu?", Allen mengangguk. "Bulan purnama adalah waktu kami untuk kembali ke wujud semula. Tapi buat warewolf yang cukup kuat, mereka bisa menekan wujud aslinya itu..", dengan kata lain, dia mau bilang kalau dia termasuk warewolf yang kuat karena bisa menekan wujud aslinya.

"Siapa namamu..?, suara husky itu bertanya. Bibir nya sedikit menyentuh telinga Allen, membuat si rambut putih merinding.

"A-Allen.."

"Hum.. Allen ya?", pelukan itu semakin erat. Allen bisa merasakan ekor serigala pria itu sedang mengelus pahanya. Bibirnya yang dari tadi ada di telinga Allen, sekarang menempel di leher Allen. Perlahan dia membuat love mark di sana..

"Akh..", Allen kaget karena bibir lembut itu bermain-main dengan lehernya. Erangan Allen membuat pria itu menyeringai.

"So adorable.. kamu manis banget.. tapi.. Gomene.."

Dakk..

Semua menjadi gelap.

---~'_'~---

"Aww.. kepalaku..", Allen memegangi kepalanya. Kepalanya sakit banget seakan mau kebelah dua. Di sadar dia duduk di sesuatu yang empuk, kasur. Dia melihat ke ruangan sekelilingnya, kamar asramanya. Ok, gimana aku bisa tau-tau tidur di sini? Seingatku tadi malem aku duduk di deket danau, terus..

Ada seseorang berlari.. warewolf.. Iya, tadi malem aku ngeliat warewolf..

"Hng.. oke. Sekarang udah 2009 dan aku masih percaya ama warewolf.. mungkin tadi malem aku mimpi terus sebenernya aku ikut pesta tahun baru plus kena hangover. Iya.. pasti gitu. Itu alasanya kenapa kepalaku pusing banget..", terus kenapa aku bisa tidur di kamarku? Ah serah lah..

Allen berjalan ke kamar mandi sambil nguap. Dia pergi ke handstafel dan cuci muka. Lalu dia ambil handuk dan mengelap mukanya sambil menatap kaca. Matanya langsung melebar tak percaya..

"Oh my.. god. Sial, tadi malem bukan mimpi..", Allen memegangi love mark yang di tinggalkan pria misterius itu..

---~'_'~---

"Yuhuu! Moyashi-chan!", seorang cowo dengan rambut merah menyala menyapanya dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya.

"Lavi.. namaku Allen..", Allen membalas senyuman lebar yang di beri Lavi.

"Moyashi-chan, kenapa kamu pake turtle neck gitu? Kamu sakit?, mata emerald Lavi terlihat khawatir. Tak biasanya Allen memakai baju dengan kerah tinggi seperti tipe turtle neck ini.

"Gak apa kok.. lagi pengen..", Allen gak mungkin bilang kalau dia lagi nyembunyiin love mark. Kalau si rambut merah sampai lihat memar merah di lehernya itu, bisa-bisa Allen di sekap 24 jam buat intrograsi..

"Oke deh.. Eh tau gak? Guru sejarah kita ganti lo.."

"Hm.. berarti sekarang kita bakal diajarin sama guru baru itu?"

"Yup.. aku penasaran sama guru barunya..", bel masuk untuk pelajaran sejarah sudah di bunyikan. Anak-anak berhamburan masuk dan duduk di tempat masing-masing. Allen gak begitu peduli sama guru baru ini. Toh sama-sama pelajaran sejarah. Bosenin.. Allen pun menahan dagunya dengan tangan dan melihat keluar jendela.

Pintu kelas dibuka dan seorang pria berjalan masuk. Allen tetap memandang jendela.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak.. mulai hari ini aku akan jadi guru sejarah kalian. Aku orangnya gak terlalu strict, jadi santai aja..", pria itu menarik perhatian satu kelas. Wajahnya yang tampan membuat semua murid jadi blushing plus nosebleed. Dari cewe, cowo dengan orientasi gender beda, sampai cowo straight. Siapa yang bisa menolak wajah eksotis itu? "Oh iya aku lupa ngomong, namaku.."

Tapi buat Allen, bukan masalah tampan yang menarik perhatiannya. Suara husky itu, suara husky yang mahal bak aristocat itu.. Jelas Allen tak asing dengan suara yang satu ini..

"... Tyki Mikk"

Saat menyebutkan namanya, pandangan Tyki terkunci dengan pandangan Allen.

Jam istirahat..

"Haha.. udah lah Allen-chan.. itu gak mungkin..", Lavi ketawa sambil makan sandwichnya. Sekarang lagi jam istirahat dan dia makan siang bersama Allen di cafetaria sekolah.

"Lavi! Aku serius!! Tolong lah sekali ini percaya sama aku..", Allen cuma duduk di depan Lavi. Ngeliat seekor? No.. sebuah? No.. seorang warewolf menjadi guru sejarahnya gak ngebuat Allen pengen makan.

"Allen, aku dari dulu percaya sama kamu.. cuma yang satu ini gak masuk akal.."

"Oh ya tuhan, Lavi aku-.."

"Ribut apa si? Berisik tau..", seorang pria Jepang mendekati mereka. Kanda Yu atau mari kita sebut sahabat mereka datang dan ikut makan di sana.

"Ini lo Yuu-chan..", Lavi berhenti sebentar karena Kanda melempar death glare dan aura membunuh ke Lavi. "Allen bilang kalo Tyki Mikk adalah warewolf.."

Kanda naikin satu alis, "Guru sejarah baru itu? Aku emang gak suka ama auranya, tapi kalo ngomongin dia sebagai warewolf, itu bener-bener gak make sense.. Moyashi, ini bukan dongeng."

"Bakanda, aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Dan aku serius!!"

"Kalian lagi gosipin apa si..", sekarang datanglah Lenalee Lee dari belakang Allen. Allen makin pesimis bakal ada yang percaya sama dia..

"Lenalee.. kamu percaya kan sama aku.."

"Jangan percaya.", sela Kanda.

"Diem lu baKanda!"

"Tenang Allen.. aku percaya kamu kok.."

"Lenalee, Tyki Mikk itu adalah warewolf.."

"Sorry Allen, aku gak percaya.."

Jawaban polos Lenalee membuat Lavi tertawa dan Kanda nyaris senyum. Allen setres sendiri dan ngerasa semuanya percuma.

"Oi!!! Kenapa sih kalian gak bisa percaya kalau Tyki Mikk itu warewolf!!", Allen teriak-teriak sendiri..

"Sapa yang warewolf?", sebuah suara muncul dari belakang punggung Allen.

"Arghh! Aku harus bilang berapa kali sih?! Tyki Mikk itu-..!", Allen langsung membeku di tempat. Dia seperti tersedot ke ruang hampa udara. Tyki Mikk, guru sejarah baru mereka, atau yang Allen sebut-sebut warewolf itu, berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyum khas..

"Tyki Mikk itu..? Aku kenapa Walker?", Tyki masih tersenyum. Mata Allen tak bisa meninggalkan kedua mata itu. Dia baru sadar kalau warna kulit Tyki tidak tan seperti semalam, warnanya caramel lembut. Kuping dan ekor serigalanya juga tak ada. Berarti ini wujud manusia Tyki?

"Eng anu.. kita lagi debat apakah Mikk-sensei orang Portugis atau gak!", Lavi nyelamatin Allen.

Tyki menaikan satu alis, "Hm.. iya, aku emang orang Portugis.."

"Tuh kan Allen! Aku bener.. Mikk-sensei orang Portugis. Hahaha..", tawa dari Lavi menyembunyikan rasa lega. Untung gurunya gak nyadar. Allen masih membeku di tempat, dia tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Tolong kalau di luar kelas panggil aku Tyki aja. Mikk-sensei kesannya terlalu formal..", Tyki tersenyum ke Lavi, membuat si rambut merah blushing.

Saat semua mata sudah tak tertuju ke Tyki. Pandangan Tyki dan Allen terkunci. Saat itu juga Allen bersumpah dia melihat mata olive itu berubah menjadi emas terang sesaat. Membuat Allen keringat dingin..

---~'_'~---

_**23 Januari**_

Sudah hampir sebulan sejak si guru misterius itu mengajar di sekolah Allen. Di mata anak-anak lain, Tyki adalah pria tampan yang nyasar jadi guru sejarah. Tapi bagi Allen yang mengetahui wujud asli Tyki, pria ini masih menyimpan banyak misteri.

Allen kira setelah kejadian malam itu, Tyki akan melakukan sesuatu ke dia. Namun Tyki gak berkelakuan aneh dan keliatan santai-santai aja. Malah ini yang buat Allen penasaran.

Rasa penasaran itulah yang membuat Allen disini sekarang, mengendap-endap masuk ke ruangan pribadi milik Tyki. Nampaknya dia termasuk staff sekolah, mangkanya dia punya ruangan sendiri.. Perlahan Allen membuka pintu ruangan itu dan masuk..

Allen melihat sekitar, gak ada yang aneh.. Pria itu juga tak ada di dalam ruangannya..

"Mau cari apa, shounen?"

Allen salah. Tyki ada di dalam ruangan dan muncul menyenderi pintu sambil menguncinya.

Allen membeku di tempat, dia tak sanggup membalikan badan untuk melihat Tyki. Tyki berjalan ke arah mejanya dan berseder ke meja. Senyuman nya yang khas masih menempel di bibirnya. Tyki menatap Allen dalam-dalam.. "Jadi? Kamu mau cari sesuatu atau ngomong sesuatu sama aku..?"

"Sebenernya.. siapa kamu?", Allen bertanya hati-hati.

"Aku? Tyki Mikk, guru sejarah baru mu.."

"Bukan itu! Kamu warewo-..", ups, gak seharusnya Allen mancing sesuatu yang gak perlu. Tapi untungnya Tyki hanya tertawa kecil. Perlahan, kulit caramel itu beruabah menjadi tan olive. Mata itu berubah menjadi emas terang. Ekor dan kuping serigala muncul. Mata Allen hanya bisa semakin melebar.

"Kamu udah tau siapa aku. Kenapa masih tanya, hm..?", Tyki memeluk Allen dan mangangkat dagunya agar mereka bisa saling berpadangan. Allen berusaha melepaskan diri tapi Tyki jauh lebih kuat darinya.

"Kalau gitu, kenapa kamu ada disini..?"

Yang di dapat Allen bukan jawaban, tapi hanya senyuman. "Kamu suka teh Earl Gray?"

"Eh..?"

"Kalau kamu pengen tau soal aku, ceritanya bakal panjang. Kalau kaya gitu lebih enak kita omongin sambil minum teh kan?", Tyki mengedipkan matanya dan melepaskan Allen. Dalam sekejap, Tyki sudah kembali ke tubuh manusianya. Allen hanya terdiam mendengar tawaran Tyki. Dia serius..?

"Duduk dulu, aku siapin teh nya.", Allen langsung duduk di sofa ruangan itu tanpa protes.

Setelah beberapa menit, Tyki ikut duduk di samping Allen sambil memberikan teh itu. Teh nya bau nya harum.. "Ok, sampai mana tadi..? Oh ya, kenapa aku ada disini? Aku disini buat sembunyi."

"Sembunyi?"

"Ya.. warewolf di jaman sekarang tinggal sedikit. Dan masalahnya ada organisasi khusus yang di tugaskan buat membasmi kita. Jadi masing-masing dari kami sembunyi.", jawab Tyki santai.

"Kalian.. makan..", Allen takut bertanya soal ini.

"Manusia? Bagi warewolf yang cukup kuat, mereka bisa neken naluri alami itu. Gantinya kami makan hewan."

"Kalau kamu..?"

"Ahaha.. gak.. aku gak makan manusia.."

Ok. Allen ngerasa percakapan ini udah kelewat awkward! Allen manusia dan dia bicara dengan makhluk yang punya naluri untuk memakannya. Tapi entah kenapa, misteri di balik pria ini membuat Allen semakin tertarik. Malahan, dia tak takut dan merasa nyaman bisa bicara dengan Tyki.

"Gimana rasanya jadi warewolf?"

Pertamanaya Tyki terdiam, Allen takut kalau dia salah bicara. Namun Tyki menatap jauh ke jendela dan mulai berbicara, "Tergantung kamu lihat dari segi apa. Kalau masalah kekuatan, kami jelas jauh lebih kuat daripada kalian manusia. Kami juga immortal."

"Kalian hidup abadi? Enak dong..", jawab Allen polos. Namun Tyki hanya tersenyum kecil, senyuman itu menyimpan rasa sedih.

"Terkadang, hidup abadi itu memang enak. Namun, orang-orang tersayang mu yang tak abadi akan mati lebih dulu meninggalkan mu..", Tyki masih tersenyum. Namun ekspresi nya tenggelam dalam sedih yang tersimpan.

"Kamu kesepian Tyki..?", tanya Allen polos. Tyki menoleh ke arah Allen. "Kalau kamu kesepian, aku bisa menemani mu.."

Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Allen membuatnya kaget. Namun perlahan, senyuman lembut terlihat dari bibirnya.

Dan perlahan dia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Allen..

* * *

**No Tyki express allowed!**

**Gimana? To clinche? Gak kan? Ahh.. Aku suka banget ama story ini.. Aku nemu beberapa story dengan writing style kaya gini, karena keren, jadi aku coba.. bakal cocok banget ama plot-nya.. =D**

**Review for support me.. :)**


	2. Summer

**Hy minna-san.. :) I'm back..~**

**Cerita dikit. Aku kemarin ke Bonenkai IV Bogor. Di situ ada event Jepang besar-besaran. Anak-anak cosu-nya dewa banget!! Manteb deh pokoknya! Aku sampe ngiler liadnya.. Tapi yang paling keren, ada yang cosu jadi ALLEN!!! Aku terharu! DX jarang banget bisa liad cosu DGM! Hiks.. seneng bisa photo ama dia..**

**Summary: //Allen Month// Kami sama-sama bernafas. Tapi aku tau, kami berbeda. AU, poker pair, warewolf!Tyki. Please be easy on this pair. R&R please!**

**Tema: Heal**

**Warning: No SHOTACON! Di sini aku pake Allen umur 18 tahun (Allen yang sekarang) sama Tyki yang kira-kira 24 tahun, rambut Tyki masih pendek dan dia lebih cakep pendek! Psst.. aku gak suka shotacon.. - -" oh ya, rated T for a very good reason.**

**Disc: I own nothing.. sigh**

* * *

_**14 Februari**_

Ahh.. kok aku disini lagi?

Duduk di antara pepohonan, memandang danau, dan di selimuti malam. Kenapa aku gak ikut acara Valentine di dalem? Ah males.. toh pasti mereka bakal tuker-tukeran coklat, ngobrol bareng pacar, atau mungkin ada yang nembak. Bisa-bisa aku cuma melongo aja kalo di sana.

Bukannya aku gak suka coklat, malah suka banget.. Tapi gak ada yang ngasi ke aku. Siapa sih yang mau ngasi coklat ke cowo kaya aku? Gak mungkin ada..

"Allen?"

Allen menoleh ke belakang dan melihat si pria Portugis berjalan ke arahnya, "Mikk-sensei?", Tyki ngasi death glare ke Allen. "Eng, anu.. Tyki? Kok kamu disini?"

"Hh.. aku kan udah bilang, kalo di luar kelas jangan panggil aku Mikk-sensei.."

"Iya maap.. Sekarang kenapa kamu ada disini? Gak ikut pesta-nya?"

"Udah kok.. Tapi aku pusing di situ..", Tyki duduk di samping Allen. Jawaban dari Tyki tetep membuat Allen penasaran, tapi setelah dia melihat sekantung tas penuh coklat, dia ngerti alasannya.

"Biar kutebak, kamu di kejar-kejar fans-mu terus akhirnya kamu sembunyi di sini kan?", Allen nyengir. Dia gak kaget kalo pria ini dapet ratusan atau jutaan coklat di hari valentine.

"Hahaha.. Kurang lebih gitu. Tapi aku memang nyari kamu kok, querda..", Allen menaikan satu alis mendengar jawabannya, namun dia tak tanya apa-apa lagi.

"Kamu sendiri, ngapain disini?", tanya Tyki.

"... aku.. gak suka pesta..", gantian Tyki yang menaikan satu alis. Tapi dia gak tanya apapun dan mengambil sesuatu dari kantong coat-nya.

"Querda, met valentine..", Tyki tersenyum khas sambil menyerahkan sekotak coklat ke Allen.

Allen agak kaget melihat kotak tersebut, tapi dia tetap menerimanya. "Hm.. jangan-jangan ini coklat dari fans-mu terus di kasi ke aku.."

"Haha.. gak kok.. coba buka aja.", Tyki tersenyum lembut dan membuat Allen blushing.

Allen membuka kotaknya, "Eh.. ini..?", di dalam kotak itu terdapat coklat yang berbentuk muka Allen lengkap dengan bekas luka pentagonal di dahi nya.

"Aku buat sendiri.. sori kalo jelek..", Tyki masih tersenyum dan memandangi Allen. Allen nya diem aja gak bergerak. Keliatannya dia kaget banget dapet coklat kaya gitu. "Kenapa? Makan dong.."

Allen mengangguk dan memakan coklat itu sambil blushing, "Enak..", Allen tersenyum lebar ke Tyki. Allen gak sadar kalo ada coklat yang menempel di ujung mulut Allen.

"Eh, ada coklat yang nempel.."

"Dimana??"

"Di sini..", kata Tyki sambil menjilat coklat itu.. Allen gak bisa berhenti blushing.

"Makasih.."

---~'_'~---

_**27 Maret**_

"Pagi anak-anak.."

"Pagi Mikk-sensei..", sekarang jam pelajaran ke-empat, waktunya pelajaran sejarah dari guru sexy yang nyasar ke sekolah Allen.

"Ok, pertama-pertama aku mau jujur kalo aku sama sekali belum baca bab yang akan kita pelajari hari ini..", anak-anak sekelas termasuk Allen, Kanda, dan Lavi sweatdropped. "Jadi mari kita belajar bersama.", kata Tyki dengan senyum innocent.

"Nah, sekarang buka bab enam! Di bab ini kita akan mempelajari soal.. eh? Warewolf??", Tyki ngeluarin ekspresi kaget yang langka banget. Allen ketawa dalam hati. Seorang warewolf akan mempelajari tentang warewolf..

Tyki memakai kacamata baca-nya, "Hm.. kita coba baca paragraf pertama.. Manusia serigala atau warewolf adalah makhluk setengah manusia, setengah serigala. Konon manusia serigala akan berubah pada saat bulan purnama. Manusia serigala akan selalu terdorong hasratnya untuk memburu manusia. Konon, dia hanya bisa mati jika di tembak peluru perak. Dia......."

Brakk!

Tyki membanting bukunya ke meja. Semua anak kaget kecuali Allen, Allen malah nahan ketawa. "Buku ini konyol.", sempat Tyki berbicara dalam bahasa Portugis, keliatan marah-marah.

"Anak-anak, aku mau membetulkan fakta-fakta parah yang di tulis di buku ini. Satu, warewolf tidak sepenuhnya terus-terusan membunuh manusia. Ada kalanya mereka berhenti berburu. Dua, warewolf tak selemah itu pada peluru perak! Kecuali kalian menembaknya tepat di jantung..", jelas Tyki panjang lebar. Anak-anak cuma bisa melongo. Allen memegangi perutnya karena menahan tawa.

"Allen Walker! Berhenti tertawa!", teriak Tyki.

"Y-Yes sir..", Allen masih ketawa dalam hati, si Tyki jadi ngamuk-ngamuk gitu.

"Kok Mikk-sensei tau banyak sih?", celutuk salah satu anak. Semua anak ngeliatan anak itu lalu memandang penuh ke Tyki, menunggu jawaban.

"... B-Buku.. em, aku pernah baca literatur kuno soal warewolf dan yang pasti lebih terpercaya.", anak-anak masih ngeliatin Tyki. "Ok! Gini aja! Kita lewatin bab ini dan anggap bab ini tak pernah ada! Gimana?"

"Yeyyy!!", saat satu kelas bersorak senang. Saat semua anak bersorak kencang, Allen melepas tawa-nya sepuas-puasnya.

Ting tong ting..

Saat jam pelajaran berakhir, Lavi mendatangi meja Allen.

"Oi moyashi-chan.. kok kaya nya aku mulai percaya sama kamu soal warewolf itu. Tadi waktu pelajaran Mikk-sensei aneh banget..", Lavi bisik-bisik ke Allen.

Sambil tersenyum, Allen berjalan pergi dan berkata, "Apa sih Lavi.. Warewolf itu gak ada.."

Lavi melongo.

---~'_'~---

_**27 Juni**_

Entah bagaimana caranya, seiring waktu berlalu, Allen dan Tyki makin dekat. Hampir setiap hari Allen mampir ke ruangan Tyki. Dia bakal ngobrol di tempat Tyki sampai sore dan anehnya Allen tak pernah bosan. Malah dia selalu menunggu bel pulang agar dia bisa cepat-cepat ke tempat Tyki. Di sana seperti biasa Allen akan diberi teh Earl Grey yang hangat.

Malam ini, Allen memandang ke arah danau. Tapi kali ini dia tak duduk di antara pepohonan, namun di atas kursi di kamar asramanya. Dia menyenderkan kepalanya ke pinggir jendela.

Tyki cerita kalau dulu dia hidup bersama 'saudara-saudara'nya. Mereka adalah kelompok warewolf terkuat di antara lainnya. Namun karena itu, para slayer atau orang-orang yang ingin membasmi mereka menjadikan keluarga Tyki sebagai target utama. Akhirnya mereka selalu di kejar-kejar. Tapi Tyki tak pernah cerita mengapa dia meninggalkan keluarga nya.

Ah.. malem ini damai banget.. gak ada suara berisik.. gak ada suara ribut..

Dorr!! Dorr!! Dorr!!

Apa..?

Dorr!! Dorr!!

Itu suara tembakan?! Dari mana?!

Allen memandang keluar jendela. Dia mencari-cari asal tembakan. Lalu dia melihat ada yang bergerak-gerak di daerah pepohonan dekat danau. Tanpa basa-basi, Allen berlari ke sana. Dia terus berlari, tak peduli dia menabrak Lavi atau Kanda. Perasaan nya gak enak. Tyki..

Allen masuk ke antara pepohonan. Dia berlari ke arah danau. Lalu tiba-tiba, dari jauh dia melihat sosok yang familiar. Tyki dengan kuping dan ekor serigala sedang berlari seperti di kejar sesuatu. Tak pernah Allen melihat Tyki yang seperti ini.

Saat Allen mau berteriak memanggilnya, tiba-tiba Tyki berhenti dan berbalik..

Dorr! Dor! Dor!!

Oh ya tuhan.. aku tak mau lihat ini..

Tiga peluru di tembakan ke bahu, lengan, dan paha Tyki. Rasanya pasti begitu sakit karena Tyki berteriak dalam diam. Mungkin tuhan sedang menyiksa Allen karena waktu serasa melambat. Perlahan Tyki jatuh ke tanah, perlahan darah mengalir ke tanah.

"TYKIIII!!!!!!!!", Allen berlari ke arah Tyki dan berlutut di depannya. Dia menidurkan kepala Tyki di pahanya. Tubuh Tyki sudah tergenang darah.

"Tyki! Tyki!! Ayo bangun!! Tyki!!", Allen menepuk pipi Tyki.

"A-Al.. Allen?", darah mengalir dari mulut Tyki.

"Tyki! Apa yang terjadi?!"

"La-Lari.."

"Ap-..", dari arah peluru yang di tembakan, Allen melihat seseorang berjalan ke arah mereka. Refleks Allen memeluk Tyki. "Siapa kamu?!"

Allen tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya..

"Wah.. wah.. Siapa sangka kamu bisa ada disini, baka-deshi..", rambut crimson menyala, topeng yang menutupi sebelah matanya, nada bicara yang khas..

"Cross-sensei?!"

"Al..len.. kamu kenal?", Tyki berusaha berbicara.

"Dia.. guardian-ku.."

"Allen? Kamu kenal anjing bodoh ini?", Cross mulai mengisi amunisi pistolnya, peluru perak itu bercahaya di bawah sinar bulan.

"Dia bukan anjing bodoh Cross!!", Allen berteriak.

Cross nyengir, "Oi oi.. aku membesarkan mu untuk jadi slayer seperti aku, bukan jadi teman anjing-anjing bodoh itu..", Cross mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Tyki. "Menyingkir Allen.."

Allen tak bergerak, tentu saja.. Dia menatap lurus Cross.. "Kau tak pernah menyebut soal slayer!"

"Allen, aku tak mau membesarkan mu hanya untuk mati melindungi anjing bodoh itu.", Cross tetap tak menurunkan pistol nya.

"Aku berjuang hidup sendirian Cross! Apa kau pernah peduli padaku hah?! Apa kau pernah menghubungi-ku saat menghilang beberapa tahun ini hah?!"

"Allen.. menyingkir..", suara Cross makin membesar.

"Tidak!!"

"Allen.. pergilah..", rintih Tyki.

"Dengarkan anjing itu Allen.."

"Tidak!!!!! Jangan tembak dia!!"

Dorr!!

Allen memejamkan matanya dan memeluk Tyki kuat-kuat..

Tapi tak ada yang terjadi.. Allen membuka matanya dan melihat dua orang melindungi mereka. Salah satunya adalah orang yang mirip dengan Tyki, namun rambutnya lebih panjang dan dia lebih tua. Satunya lagi adalah anak cewek kecil dengan rambut spike dan gaya gothic. Anak cewe itu menghentikan pelurunya, namun dia kelihatan kepanasan.

"Pergi Cross.. Kau tak akan mungkin menang..", kata pria misterius itu.

"Cih, main keroyokan hm? Lihat saja nanti, kalian semua pasti akan mati..", dalam sekejap, Cross menghilang.

Kedua orang asing itu menghela nafas panjang dan langsung berlutut di depan Tyki.

"Paman Tyki! Kamu tak apa-apa?!", teriak si cewe berambut spike.

"Aku tak apa Road.. Tapi peluru ini menghalangi ku untuk regenerasi.."

"Tahan Tyki, peluru-pelurunya tak menancap terlalu dalam. Biar aku cabut.."

"Ugh.. jangan Sherryl.. peluru ini..", Sherryl mencoba mencabut peluru yang menancap di bahu Tyki, namun baru saja menyentuh pelurunya dia langsung teriak kepanasan.

"Akh! Sial! Peluru ini lebih panas dari pada peluru lain! Tyki, kamu bener-bener gak apa kan?!", Sherryl jadi panik setelah tau panas nya peluru perak itu.

"Ini.. peluru Voltier II.. Konsentrasi peraknya lebih pekat tujuh puluh lima persen dari peluru perak biasa.", kata Allen setengah berbisik.

"Eh? Bagaimana kamu tau?", tanya Road

"Cross.. Pernah memperlihatkannya padaku.."

"Loh? Kamu ada hubungan sama Cross? Terus kenapa kamu-..??"

"Road sayang.. ngobrol nya kita tahan dulu ya.. sekarang kita harus tolong Tyki..", kata Sherryl, Road hanya mengangguk.

"Biar aku..", bisik Allen.

"Eh..?"

"Biar aku saja yang menarik pelurunya.."

"... Ok.. Tyki, tolong tahan ya. Ini bakal agak sakit.", kata Sherryl.

"Tyki, aku bakal ngeluarin pelurunya. Siap?", Tyki mengangguk. "Baiklah..", Allen mulai dari bahu Tyki. Peluru nya tak menancap begitu dalam dan terlihat dari luar. Tak ada cara lain, dia harus mencabutnya memakai tangan. Pasti mudah..

"Aghhh....!!!", oh tuhan.. sama sekali tak mudah.. Mudah bagi Allen untuk mencabut pelurunya karena perak tak berefek padanya. Namun teriakan pedih Tyki menyayat hati Allen. Dia melanjutkan mencabut peluru di lengan Tyki. Namun kali ini dia tak bisa menahan pedih yang di dengarnya. Tak sadar Allen meneteskan air mata.

"Allen.. kalau kamu tak sanggup.. ukh.. kamu gak perlu.. ngelanjutin.", tangan yang penuh darah itu mengusap pipi Allen.

"Tak apa Tyki.. ini yang terakhir..", Allen tersenyum sambil terus meneteskan air mata. Akhirnya peluru terakhir tercabut.

"Ayo bawa Tyki ke kamarku.. Biar aku bisa membersihkan dan membalut lukanya.", kata Allen. Sherryl dan Road mengangguk.

---~'_'~---

"Ayolah Tyki.. kembali lah pada kami.."

Kata-kata itulah yang terus di ulangi Sherryl setelah sampai di kamar Allen. Allen hanya terdiam sambil membalutkan perban ke tubuh Tyki. Tyki duduk di kursi di depan Allen dan terus menolak ajakan kakaknya itu.

"Sherryl.. ini keputusan ku. Tolong hargai itu. Lagipula anggota keluarga lain juga setuju kan?", jawab Tyki sambil menghela nafas.

"Ya, kami memang setuju waktu itu. Tapi kami tak tau kalau rencana mu benar-benar berhasil atau terlalu berhasil! Sekarang kamu di kejar habis-habisan! Nyawamu dalam bahaya Tyki!", Sherryl setengah berteriak.

"Memang ini yang kuinginkan!!", teriak Tyki sambil tiba-tiba berdiri. "Aku keluar rumah untuk menjadi umpan agar slayer-slayer brengsek itu takkan mengejar kalian! Ini keputusan ku. Tolong jangan pedulikan aku dan pergilah.."

Sherryl dan Road pun berdiri, "Tyki, aku tak tau harus berterima kasih atau apa.. tapi yang pasti aku tak mau kehilangan adik. Kembali lah ke rumah dan kita bisa melawan slayer itu bersama-sama lagi.. Road, ayo pergi.."

"Bye paman Tyki..", mereka pun menghilang di balik pintu. Tyki kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kursi dan Allen melanjutkan perbannya.

"... jadi.. kamu pergi dari rumah untuk mengalihkan perhatian para slayer?", tanya Allen hati-hati.

Tyki mengehela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab, "Slayer-slayer itu tak pernah berhenti mengejar keluargaku. Jadi kuputuskan untuk jadi umpan dan membuat mereka mengejarku sementara keluargaku bisa hidup tenang di tempat yang aman. Dan seperti yang kamu lihat sekarang, aku benar-benar di kejar sampai ujung dunia. Tapi tak apa.."

"Bukannya itu malah bahaya? Apa gak sebaiknya ka-.."

"Allen.. sudahlah. Aku gak mau denger kalimat-kalimat kaya gitu sekarang."

"Maap..", Allen tau ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk ngomong seperti itu. Tapi melihat tiga buah peluru menembus kulit Tyki, Allen berpikir Tyki seharusnya tak disini, tidak terpisah dari keluarganya. Ini bahaya sekali..

Tyki mengelus rambut Allen sambil tersenyum, "Tak usah khawatir, aku bisa bertahan.. Tadi aku cuma gak beruntung harus ketemu Cross tiba-tiba.. Anyway, kamu gak bilang kalau kamu anak asuh Cross, querda.."

Allen memandang Tyki, mata emas itu menyembunyikan sebuah ekspresi, Allen tak bisa menebaknya. Allen berharap Tyki tak berpikir macam-macam soalnya. "Aku.. tak tau kalau Cross adalah slayer.. Dia pernah memperlihatkan senjata-senjata perak itu tapi aku tak tau digunakan untuk apa.. Selama ini aku berpikir kalau Cross itu mata-mata atau pembunuh bayaran. Tak pernah terpikir kalau dia slayer, karena dari awal aku juga tak tau kalau warewolf itu ada.. haha..", Allen melihat ekspresi Tyki melembut. "Walaupun dia slayer, aku akan tetep di sisimu.."

Tyki tersenyum dan memeluk Allen, Allen memeluk leher Tyki, "Terima kasih Allen.."

Tubuh Tyki benar-benar hangat dan aroma tubuhnya membuat Allen tenang. Sudah lama Allen tak merasa nyaman seperti ini. Tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan tak menyenangkan melintas di pikirannya. "Tyki.. kamu terus di kejar-kejar kan? Apa suatu saat kamu bakal meninggalkan tempat ini?"

"....."

" Tyki..?"

"Ya.. kurasa gitu.."

Mendengar jawaban Tyki, Allen langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Tyki dalam-dalam. "Tyki! Biarkan aku ikut!"

Tyki tersenyum sedih dan menyentuh pipi Allen, "Maaf Allen.. aku gak bisa.."

"Kenapa?!"

"Bahaya kalau kamu ikut denganku. Aku takut tak bisa melindungi mu. Kalau sampai kamu mati, hidupku tak akan berarti lagi, Allen.. Tolong mengerti.."

"...baik.."

"Tapi tenang saja.. ini jaman modern, aku bisa menghubungi mu lewat e-mail atau telepon. Nanti aku juga akan mengunjungi mu..", Tyki tersenyum lembut, diikuti senyum lembar Allen.

"Janji?"

"Janji.."

* * *

**No Tyki express..~**

**Ara.. aku cinta banget sama story ini.. awalnya pair nya bikin aku gak yakin, tapi plot ceritanya bikin aku jatuh hati! Aku ada rencana mau buat story ini ke fandom English, ada yang mau jadi beta-ku?**

**Review for free people! :)**


	3. Auntumn

**Lanjut!! Aku cinta mati ama story ini, beneran.. oia, ada yang tanya kemana Through the Lens? :D**

**Summary: //Allen Month// Kami sama-sama bernafas. Tapi aku tau, kami berbeda. AU, poker pair, warewolf!Tyki. Please be easy on this pair. R&R please!**

**Tema: Rain**

**Warning: No SHOTACON! Di sini aku pake Allen umur 18 tahun (Allen yang sekarang) sama Tyki yang kira-kira 24 tahun, rambut Tyki masih pendek dan dia lebih cakep pendek! Psst.. aku gak suka shotacon.. - -" oh ya, rated T for a very good reason.**

**Disc: I own nothing.. sigh**

* * *

_**8 Juli**_

"Hati-hati.. teh-nya masih panas..", seperti biasa, Tyki memberikan secangkir teh earl grey ke Allen.

"Makasih Tyki..", senyum Allen. Sejak kejadian Cross itu, semua kembali normal. Cross tidak pernah kelihatan lagi, Sherryl dan Road tak pernah mengunjungi Tyki, Tyki mengajar seperti biasa, dan Allen akan datang setiap selesei sekolah..

Semua akan baik-baik saja..

"Allen? Kok kamu ngelamun?", Tyki duduk di sofa di samping Allen.

"Emm.. gak apa.. teh nya enak..", Allen tersenyum ke Tyki.

"Kamu udah ratusan kali bilang kaya gitu.. Ngomong-ngomong, aku mau ngomong penting sama kamu, querda.", Tyki menaruh cangkirnya dan menatap Allen dengan serius, membuat Allen gugup.

Apa? Tyki mau nembak aku? Kami jelas-jelas tau perasaan satu sama kali, tapi gak ada satupun dari kita yang pernah nyebut kata suka atau sayang. Atau Tyki mau ngelamar aku?! Oh nooo!! Aku belum siap!! Atau.. jangan-jangan.. dia mau pergi meninggalkan tempat ini.. Gak.. aku gak mau..

"Allen, nilai sejarah-mu mengerikan banget!"

Eh?

"Karena sebentar lagi ada ulangan sejarah, malem ini aku mau jadi guru privat-mu!"

Ehh???

---~'_'~---

Itulah alasanya kenapa sekarang aku terkurung di kamar, di depan meja belajar, bersama si guru sexy dan hot ini. Tapi walaupun begitu guru tetep guru dan kalau dia mau dia bisa killer minta ampun..

"Buku ini isinya 125 soal! Kerjain sampai selesai!", Tyki duduk di kasur dan menghadap ke Allen agar dia bisa mengawasinya.

"I-Iya Mikk-sensei!", dan anehnya, di saat seperti ini dia gak masalah di panggil Mikk-sensei. Mungkin Tyki lagi di 'Mikk-sensei mode'.

...

...

...

"Huaaah.. udah selesai..", Allen ngelirik ke jam, "He?! Udah jam satu?! Tyki.. aku udah selesai ni.. kamu-..", Allen baru sadar kalau Tyki ketiduran, kepalanya menyender ke tembok. Wajahnya kelihatan tenang dan lembut. Jarang Allen liat kaya gini karena biasanya Tyki pasti terlihat bak aristocat nan elegan.

Allen bingung. Dibangunin atau gak ya? Udah jam segini.. aku juga mesti tidur. Tapi Tyki keliatan enak banget, kasian kalau di bangunin.. Atau.. dia tidur di sini aja ya?

Kenapa tidak?

Pelan-pelan, Allen menjatuh kan Tyki ke kasur dan mendorong nya ke sisi kiri. Dia melepaskan sepatu Tyki perlahan, sejauh ini Tyki belum bangun. Sebelum tidur, Allen mengganti baju nya dan tidur di sisi lain kasur. Allen mengambil selimutnya dan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Allen pun tidur membelakangi Tyki. Mudah-mudahan Tyki tak sadar..

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan memeluk Allen dari belakang. Allen benar-benar familiar dengan hangat dan harum tubuh yang lembut ini. Nafas Tyki menggelitiki telinga Allen. Tanpa sadar Allen bersandar ke dada pria Portugis itu.

"Makasih, querda.."

"Mm..", Allen tak tau harus ngomong apa lagi. Dia sudah tenggelam di hangat nya tubuh Tyki.

"Querda.."

"Hm..?"

Semuanya akan baik-baik saja..

"Aku mohon, saat aku tak ada nanti. Jangan pernah mencariku dan jagalah dirimu baik-baik.."

Semua akan baik-baik saja..

Iya kan?

---~'_'~---

_**13 Juni**_

Seperti biasa, Allen akan mengunjungi Tyki sepulang sekolah. Dia pun membuka pintu yang menuju ruangan Tyki dan langsung tersenyum lebar. "Tyki, aku dateng.."

Tak ada yang menyapa Allen seperti biasa. Tak ada yang memeluk Allen seperti biasa. Tak ada yang membuatkan teh untuk Allen seperti biasa. Tak biasanya Tyki tak ada di ruangannya. Mungkin Tyki sedang ada urusan mendadak. Jadi Allen memutuskan untuk menunggu.

Namun sampai sore menjelang, Tyki tetap tidak muncul. Akhirnya Allen pulang.

Besok dan besoknya lagi, Allen terus datang ke kantor Tyki. Namun pria Portugis itu tak pernah kelihatan. Allen jadi berpikir, apa Tyki sudah meninggalkannya? Tanpa perpisahan?

Tapi Allen tetap datang ke kantor Tyki, pelan-pelan dia membuka pintunya, "Tyki..?"

"Querda! Aku kangen sama kamu..", Tyki tiba-tiba muncul dan memeluk Allen erat-erat. Allen sebenernya pengen marah karena Tyki menghilang tiba-tiba, namun pelukan hangat ini menghilangkan rasa marahnya.

"Tyki! Kamu dari mana aja??", Allen membalas pelukan Tyki.

"Maaf, aku ada urusan mendadak dan gak sempet ngomong sama kamu.. Masuk yuk, aku buatin teh dulu.", Tyki menarik Allen untuk masuk dan membuatkannya teh Earl Grey seperti biasa.

Allen senang Tyki tak pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tyki masih disini, di samping Allen dan mengobrol sepuasnya, semalaman. Mereka mengobrol banyak hal, namun yang paling penting mereka menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain. Seperti biasa..

Namun Allen tak bisa berhenti menangkap ada yang aneh dengan Tyki.

Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, iya kan?

---~'_'~---

_**21 Agustus**_

Semuanya akan baik-baik saja..

Kalimat itu bagaikan mantra untuk Allen dan terus berputar di kepalanya. Allen tau ada yang tak beres. Tyki bertingkah aneh. Akhir-akhir ini dia nampak berpikir keras, malah kadang dia melamun. Dia juga jarang terlihat selain di kelas ataupun di kantor nya. Apa yang dia sembunyikan?

Sekarang jam pelajaran Tyki.. mau tak mau dia pasti muncul.. Pasti kan?

Professor Komui masuk kedalam kelas Allen. Jauh dari yang Allen bayangkan. Kenapa Komui? Kenapa bukan Tyki?? Dimana Tyki?!

"Anak-anak.. hari ini ada pengumuman tentang Tyki Mikk-sensei. Mulai hari ini Mikk-sensei tidak akan mengajar di sekolah ini lagi.."

Apa?

"Alasannya karena dia harus pindah ke negara lain. Mikk-sensei minta maaf karena tidak bisa memberitahu kalian lebih dulu.. "

Apa?!!!

"Untuk sementara waktu, aku akan-.. Allen?! Hey Allen!! Kamu mau kemana??", sudah jelas Komui akan berteriak seperti ini kalau salah satu murid nya keluar kelas tanpa sebab. Allen refleks berlari keluar kelas saat mendengar kabar soal Tyki.

Allen membanting pintu ruangan Tyki. Semua barang disana tetap tertata rapi, tidak ada yang berubah atau berkurang. Tapi tiba-tiba Allen sadar tentang sesuatu yang bodoh. Dari awal semua yang ada di ruangan ini bukan milik Tyki! Jadi kalau dia mau pergi, dia tak akan membawa apapun dan aku takkan tau! Bisa saja dia sudah pergi kemarin, kemarin lusa, minggu lalu, atau bahkan sebulan yang lalu! Kenapa jadi seperti ini.. Kenapa dia pergi gitu aja..? Oh ya! Mungkin aku bisa pergi ke perumahan khusus guru.. Mungkin Tyki belum pergi dan masih di sana.. Iya! Aku gak boleh nyerah!

Dan itulah yang Allen lakukan seharian. Dia pergi ke rumah khusus guru yang Tyki tinggali, tapi rumah itu sudah kosong. Dia mencari ke setiap sudut sekolah. Ke ruang guru, perpustakaan, laboraturium, kebun pribadi, sampai gudang..

Akhirnya, malam datang dan Allen sudah menjelajah ke seluruh sekolah.. dia tak mungkin mencari ke luar gerbang kompleks sekolahnya. Dia pun kembali ke kamar dan menjatuhkan tas sekolahnya begitu saja. Allen mendekat ke jendela dan menatap ke langit malam..

Tyki.. apa kamu benar-benar sudah pergi?

Allen menyandarkan tangannya ke meja belajar. Tanpa sadar dia menyentuh kertas yang tak pernah dia letakkan di situ. Dia membuka kertas itu dan membaca tulisan elegan di dalamnya. Mata Allen melebar tak percaya..

"Dear querda,

Aku tau aku salah. Tapi maaf, aku harus segera pergi dari sini. Di luar dugaan mereka sudah mulai mengirimkan slayer-slayer untukku. Aku juga tak mau menyeretmu ke dalam masalah, jadi.. maaf..

P.S: I love you, from my deepest heart for eternity.

Sincerly, Tyki Mikk"

Satu.. Dua.. Tiga.. perlahan-lahan air mata menetes di wajah Allen. Tatapan matanya kosong dan tangannya serasa bergetar, kertas itupun jatuh ke lantai. Langit mungkin ikut sedih bersama Allen, hujan turun begitu deras di luar jendela. Namun suara derasnya air hujan tak sampai di telinga Allen. Dunia di luar Allen serasa mati. Tubuhnya menyender ke jendela..

Namun tiba-tiba, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang familiar di halaman asrama. Kuping dan ekor serigala.. mata emas..

Tyki?!

Tyki ada di depan asrama?!

Allen langsung berlari turun dan keluar dari asramanya. Dia menembus hujan deras itu untuk mencari Tyki. Namun dia sudah tak ada.. Allen melihat ke sekeliling.. Tapi dia tak ada.. Tyki tak ada di sini. Apa tadi itu ilusi? Apa hujan sedang mempermainkan Allen?

Dimana Tyki?!

Aku mau Tyki!!

"Tykiii...!!!!!", kaki Allen menyerah untuk berdiri. Allen pun bersimpuh di tanah.

Kembalilah..

"Allen..", Allen terpaku. Tangan ini, hangat ini, harum tubuh ini, Tyki.. Tyki memeluk Allen dari belakang. Dia tak membiarkan Allen untuk berputar memandangnya.

"Tyki! Kumohon jangan pergi.. setidaknya jangan seperti ini.. Tyki aku gak mau.. tolong Tyki.. paling tidak-.."

"Sshhh.. Allen tenanglah.."

"Tyki.. I love you too.. please.."

"Aku tau.."

"Tyki.."

"Aku udah janji.. aku bakal terus kontak kamu.. Maaf Allen, sampai jumpa..", Tyki mengecup leher Allen.. dan selesai begitu saja.. Tyki menghilang.. rasa hangat itu lenyap dan digantikan dingin.

Biarpun Allen meneteskan ribuan air mata, takkan terlihat. Karena derasnya hujan akan menutupinya..

* * *

**No Tyki express allowed..**

**So, aku mau bilang kalau chapter ini lil bit corny.. tapi yah.. apa aku mulai kehilangan writing style? Tolong beritahu pendapat kalian soal chapter ini. Apa Allen terlihat lebay? Pendapat mu bakal bantu banget untuk introspeksi-ku..**

**Ssttt.. ini rahasia, jangan beritahu sapa-sapa.. aku kena writer block di chapter ini dan ini pertama kalinya.. hehe.. terus di salah satu tanggal, ada tanggal ulang tahunku lo.. tau yang mana?**

**Oh ya satu lagi.. aku mau tanya sesuatu ke kalian.. Kalau misalnya kalian bertemu aku di tengah hujan.. kira-kira aku bakal pakai jas hujan biru atau jas hujan kuning? (tolong jawab dengan jawaban yang pertama kali muncul di kepala kalian. Ini bukan masalah kesukaan warna, ini kokology..)**

**Review and get pie for free!**


	4. Winter part 1

**Yo people. I-am-back. Breathing. Alive. GOMEN aku meninggalkan kalian gitu aja ngegantung di bagian paling vital.. D: aku berdosa sekali.. tiba-tiba semangat nulisku kembali dan aku bakal nyelesaiin semua story-ku secepatnya..**

**Summary: //Allen Month// Kami sama-sama bernafas. Tapi aku tau, kami berbeda. AU, poker pair, warewolf!Tyki. Please be easy on this pair. R&R please!**

**Tema: B'day and Santa Claus**

**Warning: No SHOTACON! Di sini aku pake Allen umur 18 tahun (Allen yang sekarang) sama Tyki yang kira-kira 24 tahun, rambut Tyki masih pendek dan dia lebih cakep pendek! oh ya, rated T for a very good reason.**

**Disc: I own nothing.. sigh**

* * *

**3 Desember**

Pagi datang seperti biasa. Burung berkicau seperti biasa. Embun menetes perlahan seperti biasa. Allen membuka matanya seperti biasa..

Allen bangun. Membereskan tempat tidur. Pergi ke kamar mandi. Ganti baju seragam. Ambil tas dan pakai sepatu. Ke kantin untuk sarapan. Dan pergi ke kelas untuk memulai pelajarannya.

Datar.. datar-datar saja.

Datar. Tanpa ekspresi. Datar-datar saja..

Itulah yang Allen lakukan beberapa bulan ini semenjak kepergian Tyki. Tanpa hati dan ekspresi dia menjalani hidup-nya. Mungkin pintu besi hati Allen sudah berkarat dan tak mau membuka. Dia lelah menerima hal-hal yang menusuk hati-nya. Allen sudah menyerah. Pria itu takkan kembali. Allen hanya pasrah.

Tapi teman-teman Allen yang melihatnya dari jauh tak sampai hati. Mereka sepakat untuk mengembalikan senyum Allen. Entah bagaimanapun caranya.

---~'_'~---

"Teman-teman, sebentar lagi kita bakal ngebuat pesta untuk ngerayaiin Christmas eve. Aku minta sukarelawan dari kalian untuk pakai kostum Santa Claus-nya." ketua kelas Allen, Lavi, dan Lenalee meminta mereka dari depan kelas.

"Kalo gitu Allen aja! Dia gak perlu pake wig-kan? Rambutnya udah putih kaya kakek Santa gitu. Hahahahaha.." teriak salah satu anak dari pojok belakang. Langsung semua anak menyambung tawanya. Allen yang duduk di pinggir jendela hanya tersenyum kecil sementara Lavi dan Lenalee menahan marah. Mereka tak rela Allen di ganggu! Apa mereka tak sadar kalo Allen sedang sedih?! Kalau Kanda disini sekarang, anak itu pasti udah di cindang dengan Mugen.

"Emm.. Allen? Kamu mau jadi Santa-nya?" tanya ketua kelas mereka.

"Tentu. Kenapa tidak?" Allen tersenyum. Tapi Lenalee dan Lavi bisa melihat senyum palsu itu dengan jelas. Mereka bener-bener gak tahan.

---~'_'~---

**10 Desember**

Siang itu di kantin, di mulai lah rapat meja kotak yang di pimpin Lenalee, "Hari ulang tahun Allen tanggal 29 Desember kan? Tepat saat natal. Masa dia di suruh jadi Santa?!", Lenalee emosi.

"Mau gimana lagi, Baka Moyashi emang kaya Santa kan?" Jawab Kanda tak peduli.

"Kanda!"

"Iya-iya.."

"Allen akhir-akhir ini gak ceria ya.." Lavi memulai topik utama.

"Apa maksudmu akhir-akhir ini? Beberapa bulan ini baru bener.. Semenjak Mikk-sensei pindah, Allen gak pernah ketawa lagi." Lenalee ingat hari dimana Mikk-sensei pindah, dia melihat Allen masuk ke dalam asrama dengan basah kuyup karena hujan. Lenalee mencoba memanggilnya tapi Allen tak menjawab. Sejak hari itu sinar mata Allen mati.

"Ayo kita buat pesta ultah buat Allen!" palu sudah diketuk. Mereka sepakat membuat acara pesta ultah untuk Allen di kamarnya. Tentu saja ini kejutan.

---~'_'~---

"Yang merah!"

"Yang hijau!"

"Merah!"

"Hijau!"

"Diem!!!!!!!! Beli dua-duanya juga bisa kan?! Cuma balon warna apa aja bisa!" Kanda gak tahan denger teriakan nonsense dari dua 'temen'-nya itu. Apalagi dia digeret ikut belanja ke kota untuk membeli hadiah Allen. Tapi apa boleh buat, sebagai gantinya Lenalee janji mau buatin dia soba selama seminggu. Oh well..

"Lilin udah, kue udah pesen, hiasan udah, berarti sekarang hadiah buat Allen. Kira-kira apaan??" tanya Lenalee ke dua temen cowoknya yang hot itu sampai di plototin sama tante-tante dan om-om mesum.

"Dango" jawaban Kanda singkat pandat jelas dan di balas dengan jitakan penuh cinta dari Lenalee.

"Sebenernya aku juga setuju sama Kanda, hehe." Jitakan penuh cinta kedua dari Lenalee untuk Lavi.

"Kalian hopeless ah.." Lenalee menarik nafas panjang dan matanya mulai menyapu bersih seluruh toko. Siapa tau ada yang cocok buat Allen. Tiba-tiba mata Lenalee berhenti pada sebuah music box berbentuk golem kuning.

"Lucu ga?" Lenalee menunjuk music box dengan merk Timcanpy itu. Mereka bertiga mendekat dan membuka music box-nya. Lagu di dalamnya adalah lulaby bernama Musician, gubahan Xald Balghostriped. "Manis yah?"

"Yaudah beli aja.." Kanda mulai berjalan keluar dari toko karena merasa telah menemukan hadiah yang tepat. Lenalee dan Lavi mengangguk dan membeli music box itu.

"Oke. Semua udah siap kan?? Ayo kita buat rencana buat nyusup ke kamar Allen!" teriak Lenalee gaya komandan perang di tengah toko yang rame. Lavi sama Kanda kabur duluan malu sama Lena.

**---~'_'~---**

**25 Desember**

Jinggle bell.. Jinggle bell.. Jinggle all the way~

Hall sekolah Allen dipenuhi dekorasi hijau dan merah. Suasana natal terasa kuat di sana. Semua anak memakai gaun yang manis. Makanan berjejer-jejer di setiap sudut. Di tengah ruangan terdapat pohon natal yang sangat besar dan mencapai atap.

Di bawah pohon natal ada seorang santa manis. Santa yang unik karena sama sekali tak gendut dan tua. Di situ dia bersalaman dengan para murid dan foto bersama. Dia tersenyum selebar-lebarnya untuk natal dan teman-temannya yang membutuhkan figur santa.

"Liad deh Allen. Senyumnya maksa banget." Lenalee memakai gaun hitam dan sarung tangan panjang. Tak seperti biasanya, rambutnya di gerai bebas. Di sampingnya Kanda memakai Blezer hitam dan kemeja putih santai. Rambutnya diiket pendek. Lavi memakai kemeja putih bergaris dan vest. Dia tak memakai penutup matanya. Banyak mata sirik tertuju ke Lenalee karena bisa deket dengan cowo-cowo hot itu. (A/N: It isn't flame..err.. my be)

"Aku tau, Lena.." Lavi mengagguk sambil menerima minuman yang di ambilkan Kanda.

"Jadi rencananya gimana?" tanya Kanda.

"Acara selesai jam satu. Jam 12 kita pergi dari sini dan langsung ke kamar Allen buat dekorasi." Lenalee senyum-senyum mesum.

"Loh? Emang kamar Allen ga di kunci?" Lavi punya firasat buruk saat Lenalee mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Dan foilaa~ kunci kamar Allen keluar dari kantong ajaib itu. Kanda dan Lavi berjanji tak akan pernah meminjamkan kunci kamarnya ke Lenalee.

......

.........

............

00.55 am

"Buruaaaaaan pasang!! Ntar Allen dateng!" Lenalee lari-lari ke sana kemari sementara para cowo kerja dengan tenang.

"Santai napa? Kaya cacing ke oven aja." Kanda nyumpelin tisu ke telinganya sambil nyalaiin lilin di kue Allen.

"Lima menit lagi!! Lavi bersihin lem sama gunting itu. Kanda buang kotak kue nya."

"Siap komandan...." jawab mereka lemes.

"Okeh! Semua udah bersih. Matiin lampunya! Kita siap-siap sambut Allen.." Lenalee, Lavi, dan Kanda pun menunggu.

...

...

...

01.20 am

...

...

01.45 am

"Oi Allen dimanaaaaaaaa.......?!!!!!!"

---~'_'~---

Sementara itu di sisi danau..

Allen duduk di sana memandang danau. Walaupun angin malam dan salju yang mulai turun nyaris membekukan air danau, Allen tetep duduk di sana tak peduli dinginnya angin. Toh dia tak bisa merasa. Toh dia tak mau merasa.

Allen ingat pertama kalinya dia bertemu Tyki di sini. Dia kira dia hampir mati. Allen tertawa kecil. Dari awal dia sendiri juga bingung kenapa dia masih hidup setelah melihat warewolf. Kita bicara soal warewolf. Hewan mite yang buas dan dikatakan suka memakan manusia. Namun kenyataannya, mereka jatuh cinta satu sama lain. Allen tertawa lepas sekarang.

Apa Tyki ingat ulang tahun ku..?

"HMPH!!!"

Tiba-tiba Allen di bekap dari belakang.. dan ia tak bisa bergerak..

* * *

**Tadaaaaah~ Cliffie~**

**Aku makin pemalas!! D: ya tuhan passion ku untuk menulis lenyap.. aw aw aw.. pokoknya bukan Ran namanya kalo ninggalin story discontinue! Tenang aja bakal ku tamatin semua long-chap story ku.**

**I'll be back soon, it'll be better if ya give meh a review~**


End file.
